Disguised
by Nikki.Lorraine
Summary: A/U, She never expected... *A/U, [MomoTodo], [Jiro,Kaminari]
1. Chapter 1

Momo sighed walking down the street she didn't really have a plan on where she was going to go she just knew that she had to get away from where she was at now. She was stressed as many teenagers get. Okay so she wasn't really a teenager anymore, she was 21; 22 in a few months. She sighed watching the white puff of concentrated air come from her mouth and disappear into the sky in front of her. She pulled her jacket closer to her body when she received a small chill. It was beautiful today. The end of autumn just about to turn into spring, the tree's leaves were scattered along the ground all around her, the colors popping against the gray cobblestone, above her was grey with hints of oranges and blues that seemed almost painted into the sky. She was a student at U.A. Not completely prestigious but it took work to get into. She was proud of herself none the less. She liked to think of herself as a role model for her younger siblings, her little brother was going to be starting high school soon and she could only wish that he would follow her example of keeping good grades throughout all 4 years. She lightly laughed yeah right her brother was the complete opposite of her, temperamental, stubborn, loud, and restless. Okay so maybe he wasn't the complete opposite of her but still; she had two younger sisters who were in elementary and middle school. They were the sweetest little girls you would ever meet, or at least that's what every teacher has told her since she could remember them starting school. They lived with their grandfather, which was a blessing to Momo, she couldn't take care of all 3 of them herself, she had tried all through high school, but going to a University was a different story, she had dorms, classes all day and a job, she was there on a scholarship and she needed to keep her focus to keep that scholarship for all 4 years. As easy as it may seem she found everyday to be a challenge and sometimes thought about leaving but she couldn't do that, just giving up wasn't her style.

Momo opened the door going into her favorite coffee shop a warm rush of air blowing against her face turning her cheeks pink. She sat down at one of the oak tables pulling her laptop out from her bag. She didn't care for coffee but it was the atmosphere of the place that she desired most. It was calm and mostly all you could hear besides the hissing of cappuccino makers and the whooshing of the door being open and closed was they typing of keys. It was a free internet café so everyone around her was pretty much doing the same typing away for classes that either meant or didn't mean anything to them. She turned on her screen instantly a picture of her and her siblings popping up on the background. She smiled clicking on a blank document. Time to get to work.

Deep into thought she didn't even realize that someone was setting a cup of something warm in front of her. "Uh..." She looked at the steaming cup and then followed the hand to someone's face.

"I didn't order this."

"No but that really cute guy over there did."  
Momo looked around at a boy staring at her with a smile on his face. He was good looking, blond with black eyes and a killer smile. She smiled politely and thanked the girl for bringing the drink.

She stood up closing the screen of her laptop stretching her arms slightly above her. She sipped the end of her coffee trying not to show the discontent on her face from the taste of all the coffee sinking to the bottom. She was use to the taste having to pull many all nighters trying to finish papers, and study for midterms and finals but the end of the cup was always the worst part. She wrapped her scarf around her neck pulling her hair out from the sides so it splayed across her shoulders. She grabbed her bag flinging it over her shoulder and began walking to the door throwing away the empty cup in garbage next to the door. She felt the familiar wave of coolness hit her skin as she walked out of the door she closed her eyes momentarily the next thing she knew she was being knocked to the ground. She tensed getting ready for the fall but it never came, instead she felt something steady against her back. She looked up finding a pair of eyes looking back at her.

"Uhm.. hello." She managed to say keeping her voice steady.

"Hello." The masculine voice returned. She squirmed slightly when the arms that caught her began pushing her back to her feet. "They didn't even apologize."

"Huh?"  
"The guy who ran into you."

"Oh.. yeah I guess not." Momo wrinkled her nose, "rude." The boy watched her, "anyways thank you for catching me, would have been a nasty fall if you hadn't been there."

The boy nodded "No problem, I wasn't just going to let you fall." He pulled out a cigarette lighting it professionally letting out a rush of new smoke. Momo watched the smoke released from his lips taking in his whole physique. He was tall, very tall at least 6'4" red and white hair, dark chocolate black and oh wait blue mismatched eyes, he looked lean but not string bean lean, muscular in all the right places. His lips where perfectly shaped and she found that her stare lingered there a little longer than it should have.

"Sorry what?"

"What is your name?" he repeated taking another long drag from the cigarette.

"Momo. Yours?"

"Todoroki."

"Nice to meet you Todoroki." He nodded and looked at the sky.

"It's going to rain soon" Momo looked up and no sooner did she do that did drops of water begin hitting her face. Todoroki watched her she didn't even flinch like most girls do instantly complaining about how their hair or makeup is going to get ruined; she just stood there letting the rain hit her. "Come on' let's get under some cover."

Momo followed him, "I think you definitely called that one" She laughed walking under the cover of a building near them.

"I'm pretty good at that" he replied taking the last drag of his cigarette throwing it to the wet ground crushing it under the sole of his shoe. Momo watched and looked back up at him only to find that he was looking back at her. She smiled, but he didn't smile back. Her smile slowly disappeared feeling their gaze intensify. "I live right in this building." "Oh really?" she blinked and looked at the door that he held open. "I have a dryer.. You seemed to have gotten a bit wet."

"So it would seem.." She walked past him into the warm building brushing her shoulder against his arm. "I think I will take you up on that offer Todoroki." She let his name slip from her lips as if it came naturally. He walked past her leaving her to follow him. Which she did. She walked behind him looking at everything, it was a quiet hall much like her own, same plain colored walls, plants in the corners, game tables covered most of the room along with worn leather couches. He opened the door to his room stepping to the side offering her the first step in "Ladies first."

She laughed lightly "Chivalry hasn't died after all I see." He chuckled lightly at that and walked in behind her closing the door. She heard the click of the lock and turned around in time for his lips to crash against hers. She grabbed onto him pressing her whole body against his. He groaned hoisting her up against his hips, grabbing the back of her thighs forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. Her nails bit into the back of his neck feeling her back collide with one of the walls she let out a small whimper leaning her head back against the wall, he hastily pulled off her scarf kissing down her neck licking her jaw sensually, she groaned pulling the ends of his hair slightly, he growled biting at her neck making her whimper again, liking the sounds that he produced from her. Her breathing quickened and he could feel her chest rise and fall against his. His hips quickly dug into hers and she let out a breath grinding her hips in circles against his. He released her neck looking into her eyes for a moment before licking her bottom lip, she opened her mouth for entrance and he took it pressing his lips against hers again his tongue wrestling hers for dominance. He tasted of tobacco and something sweet. She let out a sound of arousal biting his lower lip tugging at it gently between her teeth. He watched her eyes as she did so and she his. She released his lip and she kissed him sweetly this time her tongue was the one to enter his mouth taking in every taste and conjure of his mouth, she pulled away breathing against his lips. 

He pushed his hips against hers in a quick motion and she groaned her nails digging deeply into the back of his neck as she bit her lower lip hard enough that a thin line of blood appeared. He latched onto her lip sucking at it his tongue lightly licking the wound stopping the bleeding. She pressed her forehead against his playing her lips against his teasingly. He growled and moved his hands to her ass squeezing harshly letting her know that teasing was only for him. She growled back using her feet to press his hips against hers tightly. He groaned loudly as she began rolling her hips sensually against his, taking her time. He squeezed harder pressing her to him more slamming her back against the wall again. She arched her back off the wall pressing her chest against his letting her head fall back. He held her against the wall using his hips, his hands quickly working to undo the buttons of her coat, pulling it off hastily; he grabbed the ends of her shirt pulling it off in one swift movement watching her long black hair fall back into place perfectly outlining the edges of her breasts.

She watched him, as he slowly began to kiss her collar bone she groaned softer this time knowing he was taking his time, his fingers caressed the soft skin of her lower back as he held her up; he lightly licked her right collar bone trailing a soft line of kisses down her cleavage line. She groaned again with frustration and swore she felt an upward tug from his lips like he was smiling. Her breathing quickened and he slowed down even more taking his time kissing the tops of her breast one hand moving to her left rubbing his thumb painstakingly slow against her nipple through her bra. She bit her lip to keep from groaning again. He looked up watching her face taking his other hand and repeating the action to her right at the same time. He liked the way her face flushed, the controlled rise and fall of her chest under his hands. He especially liked the way her eyes sparkled when she glared at him. Suddenly his hands stopped as he pressed his palms against her and she moaned loudly arching her back into his hands. He smiled and massaged her tenderly. Momo let out a long breath grabbing the edges of his shirt pulling it up signaling that she wanted his shirt off. He released her for that moment allowing her to slide his shirt off throwing it to the floor somewhere. She latched to him, letting her skin warm against his; she trailed a line of kisses down his neck along his collar to the other side of his neck. He made a sound of approval and she smiled against him biting into his neck playfully his fingers dug into her back from her action and she knew he liked it, She nibbled at the skin for a little licking the red spot tenderly when she released it. His hands traveled up her back to where her bra clasped and she felt it loosen, his fingers replacing where the straps were to lie. She kissed up to his ear where she again latched onto the lobe of his ear giggling lightly when she felt his hips push into hers again

"Oh.. I see you like that too…." She whispered sensually continuing her actions. He growled finally pulling her off the wall and stumbling over to the bed. They bounced a little and she looked up at him. He was so handsome. His eyes were darker than before and he had a thin line of sweat on his forehead. She smiled leaning upwards breathing against his lips, running her hands up his sides before pulling his head down to hers ravishing his lips with hers. He gladly obliged kissing her back letting his hand run up and down her stomach from the edges of her breast to her pant line. She shivered slightly with need that he fully understood. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, her jaw, her collarbone, licking around her erect nipple. She whimpered trying to arch against his mouth, he smirked

"Shh…" he whispered grabbing her nipple with his warm mouth rolling his tongue against her. She moaned loudly his other hand going to her other breast so that it wasn't being neglected. He repeated the actions switching to her other breast. She closed her eyes engulfing herself in the feelings that flooded around her. He let out a cool breath against her skin kissing down her bellybutton to her pant line. He unbuttoned her pants pulling them down her ankles throwing them across the room. She opened her eyes watching him, he began to unbutton his but she grabbed his hands. He stared at her slightly shocked thinking she wanted him to stop. She leaned against him until he was on his back. She put his hands to his sides replacing them with hers. She unbuttoned his pants pulling them off repeating the actions that he did. She could clearly see how aroused he was now and she smirked kissing under his jaw slowly, holding his hands against his sides. His fingers intertwined with hers and she felt a swell in her stomach. She kissed down his chest squeezing his hands. He groaned when she stopped and began rolling her hips over his; she was teasing him. She giggled lightly when she decided it was time to stop playing. She released his hands positioning herself between his legs. He sat up on his elbows as she pulled down his boxers momentarily hesitating before grabbing onto him with one hand and letting her mouth do the rest. He groaned loudly watching her; running one hand through her hair his eyes half lidded. He knew he wouldn't be able to last too much longer if she kept going at the pace she was. She was good, really good. He felt her go deep once more and he pulled her away from him earning a small sound of disapproval; as she was clearly enjoying herself just as much as he was. He smiled at her and pulled her up against him rolling over so that she was lying under neither him.

"My turn." he whispered in her ear as his hands latched under the sides of her panties and pulled them off. She closed her legs and he gently ran his fingers against her bare thighs until he felt her legs relax under his hands, he stared her straight in the eyes as he slid his hand between her legs. Her lips parted when his fingers began to tease her. He held her gaze when he entered her with a finger testing just how ready she felt, a few moments later adding another finger using his thumb to rub against her jewel. Her breath caught in her throat and she arched her hips against his hand. He spoke to her gently caressing her cheek tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. He continued feeling her walls tighten against his fingers. He pulled out licking his fingers smirking at her. She made a small sound of frustration and he couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at her. "No, not yet baby." She looked up at him wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "Kiss me." He nodded and kissed her tenderly nibbling lightly at her lower lip, letting her tongue play against his. He groaned against her lips feeling her hand make its way down his hips. She wrapped around him and pumped. He felt the fire run though his body again and he let her continue for a couple moments before grabbing her hand with his. He grabbed her other hand and pulled them both above her head, interlocking his fingers with hers keeping them there. She looked up at him and he looked back at her entering her. She arched her back grabbing onto his hands tightly her lips parting to let out a breathless moan. He let her get use to the feeling before he starting moving hips against hers. She got the rhythm fairly quickly joining him. He groaned his thrusts becoming faster and harsher; she moaned quickening her pace with him. So close. That's all each of them could think of how close they were. "Open your eyes" She did and with the last couple of thrusts Momo's back arched completely off the bed and Todoroki held his hips tightly against hers. He collapsed against her and she wrapped her arms around his waist taking in the full weight of his body. They breathed heavily taking in the quiet around them. Todoroki rolled off her letting her hands go. He stood up and put his clothes on.  
She did the same and walked to the door he didn't even look back. She felt ashamed of herself and left before he could see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn it!" She mentally kicked herself, why couldn't she have just said no. It's not like she hadn't said no before, it wasn't that hard a simple two letter word. She thumped her head against the cool tile of her shower. She knew what was being implied the moment he opened the door to his building and yet there she was like a dumb love struck puppy unable to say no. She just followed him for crying out loud! How much dumber could she have looked, she must be like 100 other girls before her who fell just as she had. She wasn't a slut... she wasn't. She groaned frustrated and tilted her head back letting the warm water run all over her face. "Lame.." She whispered with her eyes closed trying to concentrate on the sound of the water splattering around her. She wiggled her toes against the small puddles of water and sighed again. The water felt good, like she was washing away all the she had done, starting at her head the water flowing through her hair, gone the memory of him on top of her, down her face following the lines of her jaw down; gone the memory of his lips crashing against hers, traveling down her arms to the tips of her fingers; gone the memory of his hands traveling the conjures of her body; running in lines down her stomach to her thighs; gone the memory of his sweaty skin sticking to hers; down her thighs circling around her calves to her ankles; gone the memory of her nails digging into his back; down to her toes where they sank away down the drain into the unknown; gone the memory of their bodies being joined as one. She reached for the knob of the shower turning off the water. She grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself. She walked over to the mirror wiping away the steam staring at her reflection. The one thing she couldn't erase from her mind was how he looked at her in those last couple moments. She groaned.

He hadn't even looked back when she left. He stretched lying on his bed it was still warm and messed up from earlier. He yawned looking up at his ceiling; she was better than he had expected. It kind of surprised him that she even did what she did. She sure as hell didn't seem like another of the one night stands he had taken in before just as easily. Guess looks can be deceiving after all. He didn't want to think about it, it wasn't likely that he was going to see her again. She did the job that he wanted her for and she did it well, what more could he ask for. Todoroki stretched once more turning on his side; the pillows smelt like her, he shifted uneasily. "smells good" he muttered to himself.

Momo ran; she ran as fast as she could. "Can't be late, can't be late, can't be late" She repeated over and over again in her head praying to god that she wasn't going to be late or else her boss would fire her "again". She ran through the back door and clocked in. "8:00AM not a second to spare Momo." Her friend laughed at her.

"I know I know."

"You've got to start giving yourself more time to get here" Momo just stuck her tongue out at her friend. She smiled "Anyyyyyyyhoow, I need to ask you a favor" she replied emphasizing the word anyhow.

Momo raised her eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

"Well you know that one guy that I've been crushing on?"

"Mmm…" Momo thought as she pulled her apron over her clothes tying it in the back, "the one guy who left that muffin on the table last Thursday?" she joked looking back at her friend.

"Ha Ha. No." Jirou replied unamused by Momo's teasing.

"Okay, yes I remember the guy you're talking about. What about it?"  
"Well he has a friend…"

"No."

"But"

"No." Momo replied again firmly walking to the front room, "There is no way in hell that I'm going on another blind date for you."

"But Momo!" Miaso whined, "He's handsome, and he's tall, and he has those copper yellow eyes that make me tingle…" Momo interrupted,

"Are we talking about your guy or my guy here Jirou."

"Oh please please please please please please please pleaseeeeeeeee."

"Oh my dear God Jirou if it will get you to shut up, okay, I'll do it." Momo said giving up.

"Good! Meet me at my dorm at 4."

"Okay okay." Momo turned to the customer in front of her "Good morning sir what can I get you today?"

4oclock rolled around and Momo sighed knowing she might as well expect the worst for tonight, her history with blind dates was not a good one and Momo didn't see this one as being the bright light at the end of the dark tunnel called her love life. She knocked on Jirou's door. Miaso opened the door excitedly, "You're here!"

"Well I did say I could come."

Miaso just smiled and opened the door inviting her friend in. "So tell me about this mysterious date of mine."  
"Well.. he's male, he uhm... has hair and eyes.."  
"You have no idea who it is do you." Momo interrupted her.  
"Not even in the slightest?" Momo sighed. "In any case the night is all about me remember."

"Yes yes you and your piece of man meat."  
"Exactly."  
Momo laid back on one of the chairs in the room closing her eyes. "Okay wake me up when they get here."  
"You're not going to get ready!?"  
"I am."  
"You look…. Drab."  
"So?"  
"So you're not going on a date looking like that."  
"We'll I'm not going back to my dorm to change either."  
Jirou smiled "You'll borrow something from me then."  
"Uhg" Momo pushed herself off of the chair, "what am I wearing.."

Jirou smiled looking at Momo "Perfect. You look great but not better than me." Momo rolled her eyes. "I think I liked you better before you fell into this crush on this new guy, you're so.. giddy." Momo couldn't think of any better word to describe her friend in this current state.

"So where are we going again?"  
"I don't know some new club that just opened or something like that."  
"Super."  
"Hey you will get to dance at least. I know how much you love to shake your groove thang." Momo had to laugh at that especially when Jirou added in the extra butt shake while saying it.  
"Yeah I guess you're right I do like to shake my groove thang," Momo laughed. Right then there was a knock on Jirou's door and her whole face lit up.  
"They're here! How do I look?" Momo laughed and reassured her that she looked better than she did and the night was all about her. Jirou smiled and nodded walking over to the door as coolly as she could. She took a long breath before opening the door revealing the guests.

"Hey Jirou."

"Hey Kiminari." Jirou smiled giving him a hug. He strangely did not seem her type to Momo with shoulder length blonde hair, and a black streak sure he fit the punk stereo type sporting a black leather jacket and a simple pair of jeans but he seemed.. goofy which was not the usual for Jirou.  
"This must be your friend."  
"Sure is" Jirou nodded opening the door for them to come in.  
"Hi I'm Momo." She said introducing herself to him.  
"Hello, this is my friend Todoroki" Kiminari replied stepping to the side next to Jirou. Momo's eye slightly twitched. She stared at the familiar face who seemed just as shocked as she did.

"What a common name." Momo mustered plastering on a fake smile.

Jirou gasped "Momo don't be rude" she said nudging her in the side.

The other boy cleared his throat "It's cool. Momo is a strange name, not one you hear every day." Momo rolled her eyes and looked at Jirou "Can we please get this over with." She whispered in the other girl's ear and Jirou shushed her looking at Kiminari. "Should we all go now that introductions have been made?" Kiminari nodded and opened the door for Jirou; she smiled and thanked him as she walked by. Todoroki held the door open for Momo and she walked by without a word of thanks, holding her head up high. Todoroki smirked at this closing the door behind him as they all walked out.

As if going on a blind date wasn't bad enough she had to actually know her date, and it couldn't have been someone that she knew from say the coffee shop oh no, it was the guy she had a one night stand with. "Oh just great" she thought. Todoroki followed behind her; he was thoroughly amused by this whole thing. Being set up on a blind date with a date he knew. He thought maybe he would get lucky and get a girl who would just be willing to have sex and leave but this no this was better, he already knew she was good; but he didn't want to have sex with her surprisingly: he just wanted to see what makes her tick and what he could do to get under this girl's skin because she sure as hell perked some sort or interest in him. He smirked watching her walk in front of him. He stuck his hands in his pockets looking her over head to toe, she was wearing a red dress, it had a low V about to mid back, it hugged at her waist where she was particularly small and curved back out over her wide hips. He enjoyed watching the way her hips swung side to side naturally. The dress clung back to her body again at her rounded thighs; she was somewhat short maybe 5'5" but the heels she was wearing made her legs look perfectly long, she was curvy in all the right places. Todoroki pulled out a cigarette lighting it up professionally letting out a breath of smoke. He remembered what it felt like when he had caressed her thighs feeling her muscles relax under his fingertips; when he slid his hand between those silky legs. "Are you paying attention?"

"What?"  
"You're standing there like an idiot." Momo replied looking back at him. She had stopped and turned around. He looked at her face now, she was wearing slightly more makeup than she had before on that day; her eyes popped against the dark liner, she had full eyelashes, bright onyx eyes that caught a glimmer from the moon, her lips colored red with lipstick that matched her dress. The dress was strapless hugging her breasts outlining them fully against the cloth, she was endowed with natural breasts that were large but not overly so which he found even more attracting. She had a flat stomach that he could perfectly envision under that dress. "Are you listening?"

Todoroki blew out another puff of smoke throwing the butt of his cigarette on the ground crushing it. Momo watched him just as she had done the first day they met. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt with a black jacket over it covering his muscular arms, she let out a long breath remember what it felt like when those arms were wrapped around her as he held her up against the wall. She shook the thought from her head looking him back down he had on a pair of dark black casual slack pants and some casual sneakers. He was handsome still and she blushed in frustration.

He smirked seeing the color rise in her cheeks. "What are you thinking about little lady."  
"None of your business." She returned.

"Just wait."

"You're irritating. My lips are sealed so you might as well accept the fact" She replied and he walked over to her bending over so his lips were next to her ear, "Your lips weren't sealed that day when we were together, if I remember correctly all sorts of things were coming out of them." She turned another shade of pink, "and going in." Momo turned so that she was face to face with Todoroki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All!**  
**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far; I'm really having fun with the characters so please let me know your opinions as well!**

Her heart thumped against her chest and she let out a breath purposely close to his lips, "You think you have me figured out, you think I'm another girl that you can string along into bed, who you can intimidate and make quiver, well let me tell you now, I'm not that girl." She lied. In all honesty he was making her nervous just looking at her, being as close as he was; but she would never let him know that. He looked into her eyes not saying a word, he just stared sometimes silence said more.

"Momo! Todoroki! You guys coming or what?" Kiminari and Jirou were turned around looking at the two. Todoroki straightened and began walking towards them. "Come on' slow poke." Todoroki said behind him. Momo sent a glare at the back of Todoroki's head walking behind him back to the group.

They all arrived at the club paying their way and showing ID's they were finally granted access inside; they found a small booth to sit. Jirou and Kiminari sat next to one another leaving Momo and Todoroki no other option but to sit next to one another. Momo sat on the inside sipping at her water. "You sure you don't want anything to drink Momo?" Jirou asked for the fifth time. Momo nodded. "I'm sure." Jirou sighed leaning against Kiminari slightly. Kiminari had his arm draped around Jirou's shoulders casually. They looked perfectly comfortable unlike Momo and Todoroki who just sat there, awkwardly, in silence. Yeah this was going to be a grand night. "Hey, can I get a beer?" Todoroki asked the waitress as she walked by "Yeah of course you can cutie." She replied smiling at him. He smiled back looking her over. Momo rolled her eyes and took another sip of her water. "Pig.." She mumbled under her breath. "We're going to go dance." Jirou interrupted her thinking. "Alright, go have a fun." Momo smiled at her friend.

They nodded and walked to the second floor of the building where everyone was dancing.

"What an exciting date you are tonight." Todoroki said looking at her.  
"The same could be said about you, hitting on waitresses next to your date." She returned glaring at him.  
That made him smirk "Jealous now are we?"  
"No."  
He didn't believe her, "I mean if you wanted me to pay attention to you all you had to do was say so." He said leaning into her. She tried to back up but was stopped by the wall at the end of the booth. "What do you think you're doing?" She said shocked. "Giving you attention." He replied putting his hands on either side of her thighs. She put her hands on his chest getting ready to push him away when the waitress came up  
"Here's your drink." She practically slammed the drink on the table. Todoroki didn't even look at her "Thanks." She huffed and walked away. Momo pushed at his chest "Get off of me." "Why."  
Momo turned red slightly "Because I said so that's why!" She replied pushing at his chest again. He didn't budge and Momo glared at him "What the hell are you looking at me like that for!?" she asked. "I'm just remembering."  
"Remembering what."  
"When I was on top of you, and you were gasping for breath under me. The way your nails dug into my skin.." he leaned to put his lips to her ear "..when you told me to kiss you." She blushed and pushed at him again this time harder "that was so sexy. I like a girl who can take charge." She stopped and he looked at her. "Dance with me."  
"Get off of me."  
"Only if you dance with me."  
She stared at him, hating him. "Fine."

He leaned back and stood up offering her his hand. She got up ignoring his hand and walked in front of him to the floor. He chuckled lightly walking behind her. When they got to the floor Momo went to turn around but stopped when she felt a pair of hands on her hips and a body against her back. He started the rhythm and she followed expertly. Momo rolled her hips slowly against his, she could feel the heat between their bodies build, her back was pressed tightly to his chest and it felt almost as if nothing was there between them. Todoroki moved his hands slightly farther in front of her hips pulling her closer to him, he liked the way her hips rolled against his, her buttocks was firm and it was causing havoc inside him the way she slowly rolled it against him; he almost groaned turning her around quickly snaking his arms around her waist pulling her extremely close to his body. She gasped; her hands grasped his shirt and he smirked at her pushing her pelvic against his. One of his legs found its way between hers making her dress rise slightly, she almost moaned being that close to him again but she stopped herself forcing herself to keep control. Don't show that want to the enemy. She dug her fingers slightly into his chest. If he wanted to play then she could play harder. She leaned against him rolling her whole body now against his so he felt everything; she pressed herself closer to his thigh. He was burning now, the way her body pressed against his was driving him crazy now and he could feel his body wanting to react to her. She was doing this purposely he could tell but still there was no way he was going to be able to tell his body that to stop what was going to happen.

Momo was having a hard time herself, she could feel Todoroki's arousal press against hers and it was slowly killing her. She wanted to rip his clothes off right then and there and release herself but she couldn't, she knew that. So instead she continued to torture him. He groaned lightly when she pressed even closer so that her breasts rubbed against his thin shirt. She put her face in the crook of his neck so he could feel her hot breaths against his skin. His hands moved to her ass and she lightly gasped sending a wave of chills down his spine, he pulled her as close as he could bringing his leg up between hers; pushing the limit. She was panting and he growled lightly against her ear using his grasp on her butt to help him hold her close. She groaned wrapping her arms around his neck digging her nails into his skin even through his shirt. He was trying to take control and right now he was succeeding at it. They felt the heat between their bodies multiply, both were panting now and it took every ounce of control not to pounce on top of one another. Momo began nibbling at Todoroki's neck making him grasp her butt tighter; his skin tasted of salt; she was trying to take control back. They slowly stopped when the DJ announced that there would be a 15 minute break; but they didn't move. "Fuck Momo, I want you so bad." Todoroki whispered in her ear unashamed. Momo couldn't deny the rush of butterflies she felt in her stomach hearing him say that but that didn't mean she was going to fall for it. "Too bad." She whispered back pulling away. He was shocked at that. He knew for a fact that she was feeling the exact same need that he was and yet she just said no as easily as that. He didn't give her enough credit. She really was going to make him work for it, which of course made him only want her that much more. She wasn't just going to give him what he wanted. He smirked at her "Let's go back to the table baby."

"I'm not your baby." She said walking in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her butt smirking still. "You will be." He replied when she turned around. "I always get what I want."

She walked back up to him pressing herself purposely against him. "You're not getting me." She looked him in the eyes running a hand down his chest to his pant line teasingly. "…but you're more than welcome to try." She whispered seductively.

"You enjoy teasing me."  
Momo winked turning around taking a few steps back, "I thought you learned that early on."


	4. Chapter 4

Todoroki, Momo, Jirou and Kiminari walked back to the dorms. It was about 2 am when they finally decided to leave. Jirou and Kiminari were talking casually about the night, their fingers interlocked while they walked ahead. Todoroki and Momo walked quietly next to one another, they didn't speak, or touch. Momo sneaked a peak at Todoroki from the corner of her eyes, his hair was slightly messy from the dancing, he had his jacket over one shoulder and he looked calm. She was so attracted to him. "Great.. this is just great." She sighed looking forward. Todoroki could feel her gaze on him, it made him feel good to know that she was at least curious about him. He was going to take the challenge she offered, he would sweep her off her feet and make her his if it was last thing he did. Her hair was up now in a mess of a ponytail, her dress slightly wrinkled from them being pushed against one another for so long. She looked sexy still. He wanted so badly to just take her into his room and take off all her clothes; to feel her soft skin against his again. "Jirou I'm going to go ahead and head to my room, I'll return your dress and everything tomorrow alright." Jirou nodded and smiled "Okay thank you for coming with me."

Momo nodded. "It was nice to meet you Kiminari." She waved and turned to Todoroki. "Todoroki." She said and began walking the other direction.

"Hey I'm going to go too, see you guys later."  
"Bye." They all said leaving Jirou and Kiminari together.

Momo yawned walking barefoot now against the cobblestone. It was a good thing that it was a weekend or else she knew she would be screwed getting to bed this late. She looked up at the moon stopping for a moment. It was amazingly bright against the dark sky, there weren't any stars though, one of the disadvantages of living next to a large city. She wished she could live in the sky sometimes, where there were no worries and she could just look down and see everyone and everything anytime that she wanted to. She closed her eyes imagining herself weightless, floating in the sky not a care or a worry in the world. Suddenly she felt two arms around her and she screamed kicking. "Damn! Calm down." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. She turned her head to find Todoroki behind her.  
"God damnit Todoroki! What the hell were you thinking coming up behind me like that?!"

Todoroki just smiled, "What did I scare you?" He joked amused.

"Fuck you."

"Oh honey you have no idea how much I would like that." He whispered smirking.

Momo struggled to get out of his arms. "What do you want, you know it's illegal to stalk someone."  
"You didn't say bye to me."  
She looked at him, "and your point?"

He sighed turning her around still holding onto her. "My point.." He began pulling her against him, "..if you would have said goodbye, I would have been able to do this." He put his hand on Momo's cheek making her heart race. He pulled her face towards his and Momo waited for the feel of his lips on hers. Instead she felt them on her forehead. He chuckled lightly against her skin, "Don't tell me you thought I was going to kiss you on the lips." He teased. She huffed, "No."  
"Good."  
"Can you let go of me now."  
Todoroki let go of her.

*** The next morning*** -

Momo yawned rolling onto her side looking at the bright red lights blinking 4:30 at her. To make it worse it was still in the AM. She groaned pulling her pillow over her face. "Maybe if I suffocate myself to sleep…" She thought getting interrupted by rapid knocking on her door. "Who is it?" She yelled through the still pillow on her face.

Jirou opened the door closing it behind her "You do know that leaving your door unlocked is dangerous….. are you trying to suffocate yourself?"

"Yup." Momo mumbled through her pillow. Jirou sighed pulling the pillow away from Momo's face. "Come on come on come on I want to talk!"  
"What about?"  
"Uh tonight duh!"  
"Don't you mean last night because last I checked it's 4:30 AM today not yesterday."  
"Stop being so stubborn Momo!" Jirou complained jumping onto the end of the bed. "My night just ended." Jirou gleamed. "Momo you wouldn't believe, he's so amazing, he's tall and dark and handsome first of all, plus he opens the doors for me; he treats me like a lady! And oh my god, his kisses..."

Momo smirked "Oh so that's the real reason you came to wake me up at 4:30 in the morning, you wanted to talk about what a good kisser he is." She laughed sitting up pulling her other pillow onto her lap hugging it to her chest. "Okay, girl talk; tell me all about it." Momo smiled. "Okay, so when you and Todoroki left Kiminari and I kept walking and he took me to this amazing little park on campus that I didn't even know about. We sat under a tree and he put his jacket around me because I was getting cold, total romantic movie move; so corny but gave me butterflies none the less. So we sat there and we talked just normal you know about the night about you and Todoroki and then he grabbed my hand.."

"Wait what about me and Todoroki?"  
"Don't interrupt, I'll tell you about that after." Momo sighed patiently "Go on."

"So. He grabbed my hand all slyly of course, he didn't even look at me. All he did was slowly put his hand over mine, and I turn my hand over and put my fingers in between his." Jirou stopped letting out a sigh. "I went to lean in for a kiss and he pulled away."

"What!?"

"I know right? That was my initial reaction too! So naturally I pull away totally embarrassed; and make up some sort of excuse to leave and go back to my dorm yadda yadda, well I stand up and he does too and as I start to walk away he pulls me back and wraps one of his arms around my waist. Oh his arms.. they're so strong I couldn't get out of them if I wanted to. Trust me I didn't want to" She winked, "and he looks me straight in the eyes with those deep.. sensitive.. mysterious amber eyes."

"Jirou get to the point please."

"And he kissed me. I can honestly say that it was the best first kiss I've ever had. He gave me goosebumps all over. You know the kind I'm talking about. The kind you feel all over your body. Anyways so we made out. Then he pulled away and brought me back to my dorm and now I'm here." Jirou smiled ending her story.

Momo smiled, "Sounds like you had a really amazing night."

"I really did. I really think that I like him. I mean he's just so different from all the guys I've ever dated before." Momo laughed. "That's for sure. He's goofy as hell by the way." Jirou laughed "Mm.. I know it." She laughed again at her friend. "So all you guys did was make out huh?" Jirou stuck out her tongue. "Yup! I'm being a very good girl with this one." "Good for you I'm glad that you like him. Seems like he really likes you too." Jirou nodded happily. "Speaking of which.. seems like you and Todoroki really hit it off huh?" Momo looked her mortified. "Good god no, that jerk. I would never." Jirou's eyebrow rose. "You sure are getting worked up over someone who you don't like." "I don't. And I am not." "Mhhm sure." Momo glared at Jirou. "Well he sure as hell likes you." "Whatever." "He does, I'm telling you even Kiminari noticed and for him to make a comment that he noticed, then it must be true. He's his best friend after all and best friends know how the other best friend is feeling!" "I think you two just don't know what you're talking about." "Uh huh okay well you think what you as like, but I'm telling you that you two have something going on between you. We might not know what it is; but there's something." Momo sighed. "No. Anyways it's already 5:30, you want to just stay here tonight? I'm not going to make you walk all the way back to your dorm." Jirou smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." Momo rolled her eyes and threw a blanket and a pillow at her head. "Sleep little miss I'm in love." Jirou giggled making herself comfortable on the small couch Momo had in her dorm. "Goodnight!"

******************************************************************************************************************  
I tried to post a couple chapters this weekend since I know I'll be super busy this week but I hope you have enjoyed so far and will post chapter 5 soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, last chapter of the weekend. Haha got to excited not to post. I will post Chapter 6 this week sometime!**

  
Momo stretched groaning, she hardly got any sleep between Jirou's snoring and to top it off she talks in her sleep. So all night she listened to Jirou gush about Kaminari in her dreams. She looked over at Jirou who was still happily sleeping and dreaming. Momo threw her legs over the side of her bed feeling the worn carpet under her feet, she hoisted herself up yawning. "Time to get moving then." She thought to herself pulling a sweater off the floor pulling it up over her shoulders and tying it closed around her waist. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and slipped on a pair of old sneakers. Who needs to look good it's 6:30 in the morning who's even going to be up this early on a Sunday. Momo opened the door closing it quietly behind her. Jirou could let herself out when she wakes up; for now she would let the happy dreamer sleep. No sooner did Momo walk out of the building doors did she hear a whistle. She rolled her eyes and ignored it figuring it was just another annoying college boy still drunk from a Saturday night party. "What are you doing up so early buttercup." Momo shook her head continuing to ignore the man and keep walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you baby." Momo stopped and turned around. "Look I don't know you and you don't know me. I'm not in the mood to have you following me around like a little puppy and listen to your comments and I'm sure you don't feel like having my foot shoved up your ass first thing in the morning, so if you don't mind leave me alone." She smiled sweetly turning back around and continuing on her way.

Momo walked into the familiar coffee shop letting the smell of coffee engulf her. Normally she wasn't particularly keen with the smell but this morning it welcomed her. The shop was almost completely empty except for a few people on their laptops typing away. She ordered her usual and made herself comfortable on one of the leather chairs, feeling her body sink into the worn padding. She sipped at her cup sighing contently. She was relaxed, just what she needed after a stressful week. Although she tried her mind just kept going back to what Jirou had said to her last night. What if Todoroki really did have feelings for her? It's not like it would really be that much of a surprise she guessed. The way he had held her last night when they were dancing that couldn't have just been nothing; or the way that he kissed her forehead when he was saying goodbye. She felt herself flush all the way up to her hair line. Stupid boy; even if he did for some weird reason have an attraction to her she didn't have one towards him and she planned to keep it that way. No way. Not at all. Nope.

She took another sip from her cup yelping lightly feeling her tongue burn under the sizzling liquid. "Oh ouch.. how stupid." She mumbled to herself putting the cup down hearing the thunk of the bottom hitting the wood table. She sighed heavily closing her eyes. So much on her mind. She couldn't even think straight right now. It's not even that it was just Todoroki that was eating at her it was the fact that midterms were coming up, which meant vacation which meant going back home. Home.. she hadn't been there for months. Her brother and sisters they probably look different again. They always looked different when she saw them. She missed seeing them grow up, being there for them when they were sad, or celebrating with them. She couldn't believe how much could change in only a couple months; but she quickly learned that when she had first started college.

"Do you always make it a habit to fall asleep in coffee shops?" Momo opened an eye and looked at the familiar figure in front of her. "Do you always make it a habit to harass girls in coffee shops?" Momo responded smugly. He smirked setting his cup next to hers. "No. You're just special." "Uh huh." She yawned reaching for her cup taking another sip of the warm liquid. "You look tired." "Mmm.." She swallowed bringing her cup back down, "yes well, thanks to you and your friend Jirou didn't stop talking last night." "How is that my fault?" "Because they said you liked me." Momo blurted without realizing it before the words even registered in her head. "And that kept you up?" He smirked. She felt her face heat and was determined to keep her cool. "no." She replied. "That's not what I meant at all." "So what did you mean sweetie?" "I meant.." She thought for a moment before she made the mistake of blurting out something else she didn't want him to hear. "She wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful she thinks Kaminari is and how she can't wait for their next date." "Nice save" Todoroki replied taking a sip of his coffee. "Thanks." She replied smoothly. "So what are you doing up this early anyways?" "I guess your friend. Jirou was it? Isn't the only one who had a great night, Kaminari came home and decided to share with me all the details of their night and kept me up with all his sleep talking." "Oh? He talks in his sleep too?" "Sadly." Momo giggled. "Oh and she laughs." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I could think of better things you can do with that tongue." She gasped and he smiled. "you make it too easy, you get so flustered." "If I recall I was anything but easy last night." He groaned quietly remember how she looked in that red dress last night, the way that she had moved against him. "No you weren't." She took another sip of her coffee hiding her smirk. "I want a redo." She choked on her coffee. "You, what?" "I want a redo." "Of what?" "Last night." Momo blinked at him confused "I'm not following you." Todoroki leaned towards her till his face was in front of hers. "Another date." "Oh." Momo leaned back in her seat. "No." "No?" "That's right." Todoroki looked surprised. He'd never been shot down like that before. Normally women were jumping at the chance to be taken out by him.

She sighed picking up her coffee standing on her feet; she smiled sweetly at him taking another sip and began to walk to the door throwing her cup away as she passed. He watched her to in shock to move. She turned him down. Without a second glance, she walked away. What the hell was with this girl. She constantly perked his curiosity. Todoroki stood up following her out the door "Momo." "Hm?" She didn't even turn around. What did she expect that he would just follow her? "Stop." "Why?" "Just stop damnit." Momo sighed and stopped turning around. "What do you want Todoroki I already told you no." He walked up to her, she didn't even flinch; not even when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. Not even when she felt his body heat radiating against hers. Not even when his free hand came up and tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear, or even when his fingers brushed against her cheek when he retreated his hand. She looked fearless, unjittered, unnerved, and in complete control. He wanted to break that, quickly; efficiently. Momo waited patiently. Todoroki removed his arm from around her and took a step back. "Why not?" "Why won't I go out with you?" "Yes." "I just don't want to Todoroki." Momo turned around and began walking again.

What was it about this girl that he couldn't resist. He wanted to make her his. She possessed something that no other girl did. She posed a threat, a challenge, an adventure. She sparked something inside him that he hadn't felt when he was with anyone else. Todoroki groaned punching the bag once more feeling his knuckles shoot with pain. He knew he should stop. Damn he should have stopped about 20 minutes ago. He sighed panting heavily plopping himself down on a worn leather sofa. This was the only way he knew to get rid of his frustration, to hit to fight it off. He didn't understand it, it's just something he developed when he was little. Guess that's why his mother introduced him to boxing. After getting sent home 50 or so times for fighting at school, she figured he could get his anger out by hitting people, just hitting people who would hit back. Give him a release without getting him in trouble. Not to mention that it gave his mom time away from having to be a mother. She would drop him off and then she would go do her drugs. He couldn't remember if she had one specific one; he just remembers that every time she came home, when she did come home; she was always coming off something and never happy about it. She took her anger out on him most of the time. Maybe that's where he got his anger from. He huffed letting his head fall back against the cushion of the seat. He stared at the blank white ceiling. The paint was chipped and he could see black poking out everywhere. She wasn't the number one mom that was for sure; but she did introduce him to this so for that and that only he was grateful to her.

Today was another day. Todoroki let out a long breath. Okay, time to put this plan into action.

"Oh Kaminari. What are you doing here; Jirou is in the room across the hall." "I know." "Okay… so was there something that you needed?" "Yes." There was silence. "and that would be?" "Well… do you mind if I come in?" Momo was in shock but didn't show it. "Uhm. Yeah sure, come on in." She opened the door wider letting Kaminari inside her small room. She closed the door behind him and turned around. "So what is it that you need Kaminari?" Kaminari didn't say anything for a moment he just stood in the middle of her room looking around. She could tell he was taking in everything around him. The way he stood, the way his eyes were so concentrated on anything but her. He seemed slightly, nervous. "Is there something bothering you Kaminari?" He looked back at her and shook his head. "You are Jirou's best friend." "I am." "I want to take her out on another date." "She would love that." "But I wanted to do somewhat of a double date." "Oh?" "I mean she seems like she was most comfortable with you there and not that I don't want to have my alone time with her, but I don't want her to get the wrong idea either by us always being alone. I want her to know that I can get along with her friends." "So basically you're thinking of the long run am I right?" "Yes." Momo smiled. "You are one of a kind Kaminari I must say. Not many guys would do that for a girl." "I like her." "I can see that." Momo nodded. "Okay I will go on another double date with you two." "Thank you Momo I really appreciate it." She nodded. "I have a friend who I think you will get along with just fine, if you don't mind me setting you up I mean." Momo sighed "I mean usually I don't go on blind dates… but, I guess because it's for Jirou." He nodded. "Okay then we will meet at the library at 8." Momo nodded and opened the door. "Okay see you guys tonight then."

Momo shut her door staring at the wall. Something seemed a little off about Kaminari asking her to go on a double date with him and Jirou. Why wouldn't he just have Jirou ask her instead? She pushed the doubt to the back of her mind. She might as well start getting ready since it was already 6 and she still needed to shower.

Momo didn't know where they were going for this mysterious double date so she decided to keep it casual and dress for comfort rather than cuteness nessicarily. She wore a simple pair of dark jeans, okay so it was her favorite pair of jeans. They made her butt look amazing. She wore a simple navy sweater that plunged down the front showing off her cleavage and a silver chain necklace that her mother gave her. She had on black knee high boots sporting a small heel and she felt confident. Her mother always told her confidence is the key, no one's going to look twice at what you are wearing as long as you act as though no one else looks better than you in that moment. She gave herself one last look in the mirror tucking a piece of hair out of her face. Yes, she was ready.

It was another cool fall night, the cobblestone covered in leaves; a hint of black peeking through the colors. She was grateful she decided on jeans as the wind picked up blowing her hair across her face. She pulled it into a messy ponytail a habit she had picked up on whenever the wind started to pick up. Her mind wondered to her conversation with Kaminari earlier. She wondered just what kind of guy Kaminari of all people would set her up with. She couldn't imagine him being any less attractive than Kaminari usually guys like him hung out with good looking guys as well. She just hoped that he wasn't like Todoroki. Oh how that man infuriated her. It was almost like he had her wrapped around his finger knowing exactly what buttons to push to send her fuming. She pushed away the thought feeling herself getting worked up over just the thought. There was no way Kaminari would do that to her. Right? Well she hoped not anyway, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle another man like Todoroki.. one was enough to send her head spinning and not exactly in the bad way.

She was almost to the library, she was lucky that they had picked a spot where everyone knew and was in the middle of the whole campus leaving them with plenty of options for the night. As she approached she saw two figures already waiting for her, she recognized the pair plastering a smile on her face. "You two are early." She noted out loud. Jirou just smiled and looked up at Kaminari adoringly, "We grabbed something to eat before we came here." "Ah I see," Momo looked around "so where is this mystery date of mine?" She asked curiously. "Oh yes." Kaminari looked around. "he should be here shortly he said he had some sort of errand he had to run before he came here, it must have run later than he planned." Momo inwardly rolled her eyes, great now she was getting set up with a guy who couldn't even show up on time for a date.  
"So where are we going tonight?" Momo asked trying to change the subject. Jirou just smiled giggling lightly. "Uh.." Before she was able to get an answer she was greeted by a familiar voice. "Yes I know I'm late." Momo was almost afraid to turn around and look not wanting her biggest fear to turn reality. "No…" She whispered. "Hello there Honey." She groaned turning around. "Todoroki." There he was with that sly smirk plastered on his face. He had set this whole thing up and suddenly everything made sense. "Well," Jirou interrupted. "Kaminari and I are going to head out to the movies; hope you two have fun!" She smiled brightly waving as her and her date quickly retreated.

"So this is what you pull when a girl rejects you for a date?" Todoroki shrugged. "Can't say it is. I've never been rejected before."

Momo groaned annoyed. "The fuck is wrong with you? What do you want from me, seriously." "A date." He answered simply.

"And if I decide to go on this date will you leave me alone." She questioned. "No promises." He replied "besides you may just find that you will enjoy yourself if you do go on this date with me and then you won't want me to leave you alone." "Ha." She scoffed. "That will be the day.." She whispered under her breath.

"I'm waiting." He replied hastily. She groaned, she had no desire to go out with this man again; he annoyed her, hit a nerve, he knew every button she possibly had to push and that alone was enough to make her despise him.

Momo furrowed her brows rubbing the right side of her temple mimicking the movements one would do if suffering from a headache. "I swear.. you do not give up do you."  
"Not until I get what I want." Todoroki replied slipping his hands in his pockets. "Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice here now do I." "Of course you do, you always have a choice." She stared at a stain on his shirt. It was small, she wondered how he got it.. no she didn't. She was just trying to by herself some time, time she knew she didn't have to make this decision. Momo already knew her answer, she wouldn't say no to him. No not to him, the man who seemed to take over her every waking thought as of lately. She wanted to go out on this date with him, she couldn't deny it to herself. She noticed a sudden twitch of a muscle under his shirt, she blinked. That's right he's still waiting for her answer. She forced her eyes back up to his, taking her time, needing more time. "Okay." "Okay?" he repeated. She took a deep breath "I will go on the date with you." A smile slowly found its way to his lips. "Seriously." Momo nodded her head. "But I'm telling you Todoroki, if by the end of the date I tell you I don't want to see you again you have to promise me that you will leave me alone after this." Todoroki's eyebrow lifted. "That's quite the deal you're trying to make with me Momo." "That's my condition. You either take it or I'm not going on the date with you. It's your choice Todoroki, like you said, you always have a choice." Challenge accepted he thought. "Deal." He smirked. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6:30."


	6. Chapter 6

**Short, but sweet. Been a busy week but wanted to update!**

She wondered what she just agreed to. Why had she said yes.. she wasn't looking for this. She didn't want him to be so.. so.. steady in her life. This guy had just suddenly burst into her life as though now he belonged there and she wasn't sure she wanted that. He was foreign to her. Too late now she thought as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She left her hair down just a slight wave catching the ends, she was wearing a simple little black dress that fell at mid thigh, a pair of strappy red heels that matched her colored lips and held a small white clutch to her side. She wasn't even sure where he was taking her, what if she was over dressed? Yeah.. knowing Todoroki he would just bring her to some cheap ass dirty bar. Momo rubbed her forehead groaning. And there was that headache again. What was she getting herself into..

Todoroki made his way to her door. He lifted his hand to knock and stopped.. what if he was making a mistake. He barely knew this girl and yet here he was ready and willing to persue this girl for all that he was worth. He looked down at his black shoes. There was a scuff.. he wondered what she was wearing. He suddenly felt overdressed. He wore a gray button up with some black jeans. He even combed his hair. Ha. Suck it up Todoroki. She's just a girl you've gone on millions of dates what makes this one so much different? His pep talk fell short. He groaned knocking on the door twice.

Momo took one more deep breath before turning the knob. There he was. Standing there looking as nervous as she. God he was handsome though, the gray button up made his eyes stand out and she suddenly realized how tall he really was.. Even in her heels he was at least another 3 inches taller. He was just as speechless looking her over, he'd never imagined losing his breath at the sight of a woman and yet here he was doing just that. Her black dress clung in all the right places and the pop of red sent the illusion of confidence. She was beautiful. "Well don't you clean up nicely" He blurted with a small smirk. "I guess the same could be said about you." She returned walking a few steps forward turning to lock the door behind her. "So, where are we going for this promised magical date." She asked mockingly. Todoroki only smiled. She was going to be difficult every step of the way that was apparent

"I can tell you are overjoyed to be accompanying me on this date" He replied just as mockingly. She was. Though she would never admit it, the thought of this date had taken over every thought of her day. She spent an hour trying to pick out the right outfit worried that it was to casual, not casual enough, should she keep her hair down or up. All these things she would never admit to him. Momo walked next to Todoroki letting him lead her to their destination. The air was still warm, the sky had just began to color with the fading sun. She really was curious as to where he was leading her. She noted he was taking her away from campus but not in the direction of the city. He was quiet and she wondered if it had something to do with her comment earlier. It must have been intimidating on it's own even just asking her to go on this date, let alone for her to say no twice if she recalled. Yet here he was looking calm and collected something she surely was not. Todoroki sneaked a peak smiling to himself. Momo looked strangely unnerved, something that seemed unusal for her. She was probably wondering where he was taking her. He had to admit he put a lot more effort into this date than he would have for any other girl he had just met.

They had finally reached their destination, Momo's feet were slightly screaming at her from the long walk, she definitely shouldn't have worn heels that she now knew cursing herself for the mistake. They were outside, a canopy was set up with tiny lights strung along the metal beams illuminating the bench underneath. She looked up at Todoroki speechless. He looked back at her and winked. He knew he had made the right move noting her lack of words. He had the element of surprise on his side. She wasn't expecting this at all. The atmosphere was calm and welcoming unlike their "date" with Jirou and Kiminari the prior night. She took a few steps forward taking in the whole picture, though simply decorated the atmosphere felt warm against the chill of the night. He really had put effort into this date. What was this guy doing? She had no idea. He wasn't someone she could just figure out, that was becoming painfully obvious. Just as she was about to turn around he walked up alongside her putting his hand gently on her waist. "Well, let's get this started." He whispered amusingly. She let his lead her to the table where his hand left her as he moved to the other end of the bench. She felt the coolness through her dress sending chills against her skin. The wood was rough familiar like Todoroki's calloused hands against her tender skin. How appropriate this date seemed to be. He sat across from her pulling something from an ice chest. Momo couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when she noticed that he was pulling a bottle of vodka out. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" She noted letting her amusement shine through. "I would never" He replied cracking the lid. Momo crossed her legs planting her elbows on the table. Okay, so maybe Todoroki had some alternative motives bringing the bottle to the date, but then again she didn't' seem to be protesting the action. In fact he noted she seemed more than interested to see where this would take them. The way she let a single thin black strap fall off her shoulder into the crook of her bent elbow said more than she had. She was inviting him. Teasing him. Trapping him. He was falling for it.

She let a smile caress her lips as she watched him pour a plentiful amount of liquid into two glasses. She took the glass from his hands graciously letting her fingers linger longer than they needed over his. Todoroki felt a twinge of nervousness as he sat down across from this woman who posed such a challenge to him. She was quiet which made his nerves even more on alert. He couldn't help but wonder where this was going to take them. He put his glass in the air "A toast" he noted and she chuckled at the gesture but raising her glass to his. "To what exactly?" She asked curiously. "to a first date." "How about to a fun night?" she improvised. He nodded. "That I will fucking toast to." They clinked glasses and he raised an eyebrow noting how easily she took a sip. Not even a slight flinch. This girl was full of surprises. He never would have taken her for an easy shooter and yet here she was shooting straight vodka like a champ. "So what else do you have hiding in that ice chest of yours?" Momo asked wickedly intrigued. Todoroki just shook his head "Curious now are we?" She responded by leaning forward against the table pressing her elbows together ever so slightly letting his gaze fall to the small amount of cleavage exposed. He wanted to touch her, damn, he wanted her. Her lips were parted just enough to tempt him. He remember what they felt like crushed against his own. The moans she once let escape into his own mouth. He wanted to feel that again. To feel the way that her body reacted to his. To feel her nails dig into his shoulders… her soft breasts push against his hard chest. Fuck. He was remembering too much. She had no clue the turmoil she was causing inside his body just by looking in him like that.

Momo knew exactly what she was doing; she could see the slightly pained expression on his face. She wondered if he was thinking about that day. The one where he took her home. When she let her body simply react to his. Momo took another long swig from her glass. She slightly hated the burn the liquid caused going down her throat but she ignored it. She stood up bending at the waist pressing her finger on Todoroki's forehead. "You're too quiet" She almost purred. He snapped out of thought instantly. She bit her lower lip a clear indication that she teasing him. The next move would be eithers to take. She waited, a small hesitation to see what he would do. He waited. Unsure. Strange he had never been unsure about such an easy move in his life. He grabbed her finger wrapping his hard hand around it loosening the rest of her fingers almost forcing the rest of her fingers to follow suit, loosening to the point where she let them lay in his hand. What was she doing… she couldn't help but wonder as her body moved against her thought's will. He noted the softness of her hand that contrasted the rough contours of his own hand. She was everything he seemed not to be. Calculated, smart, planned. He decided to keep true to himself grabbing her hand fully in hers pulling her almost completely over the top of the bench. She gasped and he snaked his other hand around the back of her shoulders keeping her where he wanted her to stay. Her breathing quickened. She suddenly felt constricted in the little black dress she wore. She couldn't take a full breath. He smirked openly at her pressing his body closer to hers. She was faced with his eyes suddenly at eye level. They were deep. Deeper than she'd ever thought they could be, darker than she remembered and beckoning her to come closer. She wanted to obey. She wanted more than anything to feel him against her again. She wanted to fuck him.

Momo let out a sounds of irritation gaining back control of her clouded mind. He snapped out of thought feeling the emptiness against his arms when she suddenly pulled away from them. She was retracting again and he suddenly realized he had lost his chance. Todoroki smiled politely and bent back down to the ice chest pulling out a box. Dalilah couldn't stifle her laugh in time seeing him pull it out. Cold pizza. Her weakness. He set the box on the table opening the lid looking back at her. "Hungry?" She didn't hesitate going for one of the pre sliced pieces. "How did you…." "I may have had a chat with your friend Jirou." She nodded taking the first bite. This guy really was something else.

They ended the date casually, he walked her back to her room hesitating for a mere second before waving as he walked the other direction. Damn. He had been right. "What a date…." She smiled to herself. She hadn't wanted to see him go.


	7. Chapter 7

Momo sat up staring at her door, "why can't I get him out of my head." She thought groaning falling back onto her pillow. It's not like she liked him or anything like that... okay so maybe she liked him a little, but that doesn't mean that she has to lose precious sleep because of him! Besides, it's not like the touch of his fingers against her bare arms gave her chills or the smell of him made her want to ravish him. Who was she kidding she was falling for everything that he was. Everything that he represented, he was completely opposite of her and she was so damn attracted to it. She had to stop. She had to stop seeing him or else she was going to get herself into trouble. He was trouble. He was. Now she just had to convince herself that that was enough of a reason to stay away from him. Yeah like that was going to happen. She wondered what he was thinking about right now. He was probably sleeping which then brought her thoughts to wondering how he looked when he slept. Probably adorable, peaceful, sexy. "I wonder what he wears when he sleeps" she mentally imagined him sleeping in a matching pair of pjs haha yeah right there's no way he was that type of guy. He probably slept in his boxers, or maybe he slept naked. Oh that body. She shook her head. No. No thinking about that, that would only keep her up longer. She laid there like that for another 30 minutes before deciding she had to do something about it and got out of bed pulling an oversized sweatshirt off the floor and pulling it over her head. She sighed slipping on some sneakers. Maybe a walk would clear her head enough to get her to sleep.  
Momo walked aimlessly she wasn't really sure where she was going but she figured no matter where she ended up it's not like she would be lost. She stopped looking up at the moon. "Pretty" she thought and looked at the building she had arrived at. "Oh great." She mentally kicked herself, aimless walking led her to his dorm building. Of all the rotten luck.

She turned around getting ready to walk back to her dorm when she heard the squeak of a door open behind her. "What are you doing here?" Momo turned around to face a sleepy looking Todoroki. "Just walking, I'm going back don't worry." "I'm not..." He yawned "you're so weird." She frowned, so he was a boxer man after all. "Thanks, because that's what every girl wants to hear." He nodded "Figured." She rolled her eyes and began walking again. "Come in" "What?" "Come inside. It's freezing out here, you can't possibly be warm in that.. nightgown?" "It's called a sweatshirt." "Looks like a nightgown." "Who wears nightgowns at our age?" "Apparently you." "I'm not wearing a damn nightgown!" He yawned again "Just come inside already." "No."  
"No?" Momo nodded. "And might I ask why not?"  
"Last time."  
"Last time what?" Momo blushed thanking god that it was too dark for Todoroki to see it. "I.. you know what happened last time. You were there."  
Todoroki suddenly got a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Please remind me. I don't recall what happened." Momo glared at him.  
"Don't give me that innocent I don't remember story" Momo mimicked Todoroki's voice.  
"You suck at imitations, don't pursue it for a later career in life."  
"Way to ruin my hopes and dreams."  
He smirked. "Now get your ass inside."  
"No I'm going back to my room."  
Todoroki sighed and walked to Momo grabbing her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "What the.." Momo yelped.  
"You're cutting into my sleep time, stop being stubborn, I'm bringing you inside." Todoroki replied sternly not giving her room to argue already inside and opening his door. He put Momo down once he closed and locked the door behind him.  
"What you had to lock the door? You don't trust me to stay in?" She said sarcastically.  
"No I just don't want someone coming in."  
Momo raised an eyebrow. "It's not like they'd be walking in on anything" she replied smartly. Todoroki yawned and laid in bed. "Take off the nightgown and get into bed"  
"It's not a fucking nightgown!" She replied stubbornly crossing her arms "besides I rather sleep on the floor than share a bed with you."  
Todoroki sighed "Are you always this stubborn?"  
"No, you're just special."  
"I feel so honored." He replied rolling his eyes.  
Momo yawned and blinked.  
"Now I'm getting tired of course.." she mumbled to herself.  
"The floor awaits you." Momo glared "Or you could just let me go back to my dorm and sleep in my own bed."  
"Nope."  
Momo sighed and stood up "then you move your big butt over."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Move so that I can sleep on the bed"  
"Now you want to share a bed."  
"I don't exactly have any other option."  
He rolled over to look at her. "Come on then." She sighed.  
"Turn back around."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so." He rolled his eyes and turned around he felt the sheets rustle for a moment then felt another body against his.  
"Can I turn around now?"  
"I guess." Todoroki turned around meeting a pair of blue eyes.  
"What." She blinked looking into his black eyes. He didn't answer he just looked at her. "Speak boy" She replied with a smirk.  
"You're not wearing any shorts." Momo blushed  
"What... Uh... well.. how is that any of your business?!" She turned around embarrassed. Todoroki smirked and lightly ran his fingers up her bare thigh.  
"That's sexy, you know." Momo shivered involuntarily letting out a slow breath. He smiled and ran his fingers higher up her thigh, "I wanted you from the first moment I saw you in that black dress." She blushed  
"Hm.. what makes you think you can have me?" She replied bravely though every nerve in her body was screaming otherwise. He smiled loving the fact that she posed a challenge for him.  
"I think you want it just as badly as I do honey" She laughed lightly  
"What does that have to do with it? I have self-control."  
"But for how long?" He whispered in her ear letting his warm breath tickle the back of her neck. She sighed closing her eyes. He smiled against her skin placing light kisses down the side of her neck, tracing small circles on her thigh with his rough fingers.  
"You think you can just seduce me with a few touches well I have news for you." She lied. He didn't have to say a word, all he did was continue tracing circles running his hand up her side into the dip of her waist snaking a strong arm around her stomach pulling her back against his chest. She let out a small breath feeling his warm body collide with hers.  
"There's no reason to be afraid." He whispered sensually in her ear, "I will take care of you."  
"I don't need anyone to take care of me." She replied back sternly.  
"Mm..." He pulled her over so that she lay on her back slowly caressing her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes taking in the feel of his callused fingers against her cheek.  
"Goosebumps." He noted out loud. She shivered involuntarily proving his point further. "You don't have to hold it back," he whispered "I've seen it all.. I've seen all of you." She snapped her eyes back open pulling away from him laughing,  
"Now now Todoroki.. you only think that you've seen it all. Given yes you have seen my whole body but nothing deeper than that." He stared at her surprised that was definitely not how he had seen this moment going. "in any case," She sat up beginning to pull the covers off of her half naked body, "I think I'm just going to go back to my room and get some sleep. I'm exhausted." That wasn't true, in fact she was more awake than ever from his actions. Her body felt swelled and she needed to get away before she did let him have control. Todoroki closed his eyes sighing letting his head fall back on the pillow.  
"Would you just give in already" he groaned almost irritably.  
"What…" She turned around facing the now up Todoroki. He was shirtless and she felt the sudden hardening in her own chest. He grabbed the ends of her shirt pulling it back off over her head throwing the unwanted piece of clothing to the side.  
"You've wanted me just as badly as I've wanted you since the first time we ran into each other again. Give into me." He all but demanded cornering her against the familiar wall. She couldn't speak afraid that all that would come out was a lustful moan. He didn't wait for her answer or approval instead he placed both hands on either side of her face making sure he cut off any escape.  
He'd finally lost his control. "I just need a fucking taste.." he whispered pressing closer. Momo parted her lips letting out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Todoroki pressed his body against her crushing his lips roughly to hers. He didn't have the patience to be soft and she didn't care. Momo let out an audible moan into his mouth wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. He grabbed onto her arms forcing them above her head interlocking his fingers with hers momentarily. She pulled her face away taking in a breath of much needed oxygen giving him clear access to her neck. He wasted no time trailing kisses down her smooth skin taking a moment to nibble at her pulse point. She arched pressing her hardened nipples against him. She wasn't wearing a bra and the thin shirt she wore did nothing to hide the clear arousal pressed against his bare chest. Todoroki removed one of his hands cupping a single breast through the shirt. He looked up at her now open eyes watching him, wanting him… needing him. He claimed her lips again teasing her hardened bud under his finger. He wanted to make her moan, to hear the sound that drove him crazy. She granted him that. He pulled away trailing his fingers down her arm softer than she imagined he could. He cupped her other breast locking eyes. Her breathing quickened every intake of oxygen felt through his hands. Momo knew she would be helpless to pull away now.

Todoroki took note of her sudden change of breath and knew she had finally let down that stubborn wall she'd been desperately trying to keep up. Now she was his, at least for now. His hands traveled to the edges of her shirt grasping the ends pulling the shirt over her head in one easy movement.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Thank you everyone for reading so far! Please leave me any reviews and let me know if you're liking the story and would like me to continue posting more chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

*One week after*  
(Momo and Todoroki are suddenly consumed by the new feelings they have towards one another)

She closed her eyes letting the feeling of weightlessness take over, the world around her was spinning, faster, faster she wanted to go faster but that meant she would have to get up. She would lose the weightlessness, everything would come back. No she wouldn't move she would wait. Wait as the world slowed down slower and slower around her. She was almost at a stop. She waited but it never came. Impossible. She wasn't stopping she was actually going faster, but there was no way she was able to move this big mass of metal with just her mind. She forced one eye open feeling the sun greet her. Todoroki stood there. "Company?" She smiled and closed her eye letting her head fall back letting the weightlessness return. She felt the metal shift around her as another body accompanied her spinning. "Enjoying yourself?"  
Momo nodded holding up a glass bottle in her hand. "Very much so thanks for asking." She put the bottle to her lips taking another chug. "I never thought you'd be one to drink honey."  
"You don't know a lot about me sweet heart." She opened her eyes lifting her head back up to look him in the eyes. "Want some?"  
"You have to ask?" Todoroki smirked reaching over and taking the bottle letting his fingers brush against hers as he took it from her. She smiled lazily at him closing her eyes again. Todoroki watched her. This wasn't her environment, this was a side of her he'd never seen before. Relaxed. Shameless. Drunk. He smiled taking a couple gulps feeling the burn of the alcohol slide past his lips down his throat. She was something else. Her hair was down today. She had it braided and tied into a messy knot, only a few loose strands blew against her face. She was in a summer dress, pulled all the way up her thighs showing off tanned skin. He took another gulp. "Playing catch up?"  
"I'm going to match you." She smiled opening her eyes. Getting on all fours she stretched out reminding him of a cat.  
"Match me." She whispered.  
His head started spinning, yes, looks like the alcohol reached his blood. He lifted the bottle to his lips letting the liquid slide over his tongue gulping until there was nothing left. He felt her hand press against his pulling it down, taking the bottle from his lips. He opened his eyes to meet her hazy ones.  
"You're feeling the effects, I can see it in your eyes." She noted out loud. He smirked running his free hand against her cheek to the back of her neck. She stretched out slightly further bringing her face closer to his. He noticed the way her foot popped up behind her, the way her dress rode up against her butt. She was sexy. Dear god she was sexy and this was driving him crazy. Momo parted her lips blinking slowly. He groaned huskily pulling her face to his with a hand against the back of her neck pressing his lips firmly to hers. She pulled away opening her eyes meeting his hazy ones.  
"You can't match me." She whispered kissing his lips again bringing her legs under her so that she sat up on her knees. He wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her against him.  
"I've never seen you like this."  
"What.. drunk?"  
"Exactly."  
"There's a lot of ways you haven't seen me Todoroki."  
"You put up this barrier, you don't let anyone through do you?"  
"Mm.. .I let you through."  
"Did you?" Momo looked up at him cupping her hands against his cheeks. Her eyes locked with his and for the first time in a long time he saw something spark inside her eyes. A fire, a small flame that he knew he was responsible for igniting inside of her. "Did you" He repeated keeping the stare.  
She inhaled deeply slowly dropping her hands from his face. She stood up forgetting that fact that the object of her balance was moving. She felt herself stumble and felt the familiar strong arms wrap around her waist. "You should be more careful."  
"Humph, now why would I have to worry about being careful when I have you to catch me if I'm falling." She stated as if it was something he already knew.  
"What, it's my job to catch your drunken ass if you fall?" He replied. She lifted her head to lock eyes with him.  
"No, it's your job to make me fall." She spun from his arms just barely making her way off the spinning object. "Are you going to follow me or what?" She smiled offering her hand to him. Now he was confused more than ever. This girl, this woman never ceased to intrigue him. He grabbed her hand "I don't have much of a choice do I."  
She shook her head, "you always have a choice. I just hope your choice will be me." He looked at her shocked, he'd never seen her open, this… honest.

He followed, she was right, he'd always had a choice and his choice had already been made for him. It was made the first day that he saw her. He would follow her, he craved her, needed her presence. She was more than just some girl he had hooked up with, she crashed into his life like a bolder hitting him out of nowhere. She had never left him with any other choice than her. He didn't pay attention to where she was leading him he just followed mindlessly. All his attention was focused on her hand in his. How her soft creamy skin looked so delicate and small in his lean, tan, big hand; he practically engulfed hers.

She had led him to his room. "My room?"  
"Yes." She replied without a glance back at him. He stepped in front of her opening the door letting her inside. She did so without hesitation and he followed once again. "Why would you take me here?" He asked curiously.  
Momo turned to face him her eyes still glazed over with the after effects of the alcohol still present. "This is where it all started. When you first met me you brought me here." He finally understood. She walked over to the bed settling comfortably in the middle of the mattress. "I don't think you even know."  
"Know what?" Todoroki replied back. She sighed shaking her head.

Todoroki leaned towards her placing his hands beside her thighs, his face only inches away. "You're eyes are expressive."

"When I let them be." She felt him lean into her more not letting her move from her spot. She hadn't planned to when she had made up her mind the moment that she told him to follow her. His body heat was overwhelming her, his; eyes were making her melt, she couldn't keep control and that scared the crap out of her. She closed her eyes shutting him out. She felt his lips on her forehead; they were chapped and hard and they made her tingle. She wanted to open her eyes when she felt them leave her forehead but she forced them to stay closed, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear making her feel wanted, needed, almost. She felt his fingers on her thighs calloused and rough against satin smooth, they were complete opposites and that's what made them so attracted to one another. He was everything she wasn't, everything she couldn't be. She was everything he needed, the way she laughed. she was his and all he ever he wanted, no needed.

*************************************************************************************************************************  
Sorry its such a short chapter, I've had not power so have to write when I can!


End file.
